The facade marriage
by CavalierePrinciPessa
Summary: Yi Jung had cheated on Ga Eul only a few months before the were to marry and got a women pregnant, now Woo Bin is going to make things clear towards Ga Eul. He kept an eye on her while Yi Jung was in Sweden those years Yi Jung was away. Woo Bin looked after her and took care of her and now he wants to give her an offer. What kind of offer does Woo Bin have in mind?
1. Prologue

Story notes:  
I wrote this while I was sleeping believe it or not. Don't worry I will continue "A Reminiscent Night" tomorrow.

This is only going to be maybe 12 chapters.

Enjoy I really hope you like this new story.

Trailer to my story:

watch?v=gaBupMlQDxs

Original storylink on Lovers Parallel:

. ?sid=175

Ga Eul sighed as she stared at the walls of her apartment. She should be used to feeling anything but love for the F4 man named Yi Jung. She closed her eyes.

"Ga Eul Yang, I can not marry you." Yi Jung had stated when they were speaking on the phone one night.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung sighed. "I can not. You see, about a month or maybe more back, I got drunk and I..."

Ga Eul needed to know what happened. "You what?" She asked.

"I got a woman with child." He told her.

At that moment, Ga Eul's world stopped. She never knew she could hurt so much after he said that. After Yi Jung told her, she started to drink as well.

Ga Eul opened her eyes as she heard a knock at her door.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin said at the other end of the door. "I know you're home. Open up!" He told her. Ga Eul sighed as she got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled as he saw she let him slip by her and walk into her apartment. When he was on the other side of the room he turned around and faced her. That is when he saw Ga Eul still had her engagement ring on her right hand ring finger.

"Ga Eul, I advise you to remove that ring. You are not getting married to Yi Jung, the engagement is off. You're not going to be married to him." He said as he took hold of her hand, and slipped off her ring.

"What gives you the right to do this?" She asked as she noticed him walk over to her coffee table and through the ring on it.

Woo Bin sighed. "Look, I love Yi Jung like a brother but what he did to you...only a few months before you two were set to marry...I can't forgive that." Woo Bin looked into her eyes. "I can see you are still tempted to forgive him."

"It doesn't matter." Ga Eul replied.

Woo Bin in three long strokes was in front of her again. He gripped her from her shoulders.

"It does matter." He said.

Ga Eul blushed under his gaze. Those were just three simple words but when they exited his mouth, she felt her heart pounding, she could see he was concerned for her.

"You want to do what's right for others. We all can see that. But when the time comes for you're own happiness, what happens, Ga Eul?" He asked.

Ga Eul didn't say anything, she cast her eyes downward. "The man who was supposed to give you that happiness hurts you, betrays you and now you are here, in this room, why he is outside. Yi Jung is trying to make his marriage work. I know that."

Ga Eul looked up at Woo Bin with fresh tears.

"If you came here to make me feel horrible and look like a naive girl, than you succeeded in what you have set out to do." She mumbled through the tears.

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm here. I am here to help you hold your head up high." He gripped her arms tightly now as he stirred down at her face. "Listen to me well, Ga Eul. You did nothing wrong."

Ga Eul looked at him. "Then explain to me why my fiancé cheated on me?"

"Ga Eul, you need to get over that now." He stated as he stepped into her kitchen and pour her and himself a drink. He handed it to her.

"Why can't you playboys not cheat on the woman who you claim to love and not..." she took a deep breathe. "and keep yourself zipped." She took her drink and attempted to finish it off.

Woo Bin took it away from her as he put his drink down. Woo Bin arched an eye brow as he heard her. "My, my Ga Eul, some mouth you got there." He said.

"I am also disappointed in him, Ga Eul." He told her after a few moments. Ga Eul wipped her tears away only that only caused her to cry harder. "Why?" She asked. "When you are just like are both playboys."

Woo Bin and Ga Eul were next to one another. He closed the gap between them. It was a chaste kiss, nothing to demanding on either of their parts. She responded to the kiss. But he still kissed her. "If he was anything like me, he wouldn't had slept with another woman and got her pregnant while he was engaged to you." He replied after the kiss.

Ga Eul stood there after the kiss, she was shocked. A blush was forming on her face. She had responded to his kiss and she didn't know why. He grinned. "You still blush?" He asked.

Ga Eul looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She inquired.

He lend forward. "You really want to know?" He asked then he hugged her which caught Ga Eul by surprise.

Ga Eul couldn't speak. She just nodded her head.

"I wanted to. You needed to be kissed and I wanted to kiss you." He said into her ear in a low sexy voice. He was worthy of his title. He was Don Juan.

"You are..." Ga Eul stated to say but then he moved her hair away from her neck and pressed his lips to it. Ga Eul stopped speaking.

"I have an idea, you know." He stated for he knew he had gotten her attention.

Ga Eul felt comfort as she heard Woo Bin speak, his warm arms held her tight. "What?" She asked.

Woo Bin took a breathe. "You and Yi Jung are still part of the "group", you want him to see how you are, right?" He asked.

Ga Eul wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was headed. "Yeah."

Woo Bin smiled. "I can help save you're pride and also have every man jealous of me, after all it is high time I answered my parents wish..." He stated more to himself then her.

Ga Eul stepped away from him. "What do you mean, Woo Bin Sunbae?" She asked and he smiled.

"Ga Eul, marry me?" He inquired softly as he stretched out his hand and ran his hand though her hair.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Even after 4 years, this story still gets plenty of reviews for just one chapter. I would like to thank all those we review my story.

Rosawellian1984: You have no idea how I'm going to make him make up for his betrayal (BWAHA)

dannybavi31:No, he doesn't deserve to die. He just was weak and did something REALLY stupid. He's still a good man. He married the woman he got "pregnant". That says something in my book ^_^

Andantecantabile: Thanks so much. I'm glad to share this story once more.

heartluv: Woo Bin does move fast. He's an excellent fighter and he CAN get the ladies. Did I mention he's hilarious too? I love when he spoke like 3 languages in one sentence. That was AWESOME! There should have been more Song Woo Bin in the series...

Jane: Updates will happen normally. Thanks for reading, Jane ^_^

leeyuri41: I'm so glad you love it. Updates will happen constantly.

PATRICIA BUSTOS: Gracias por leerme. Ga Eul y Woo Bin había química en el episodio 16 cuando él agarra la mano y Yi Jung era celoso.

Anusha - Ahsuna: Do you think the wedding will happen? ❤︎ I have every intention of having a GaBin wedding.

JenBoredToDeath: I wrote to Lovers Unparalleled (Zusumi) and the site was hacked. I remember reading my first GaBin story on the site and like 13 SoEul stories on LU. I miss that site...

Carmela-chan: I hope your excited about this GaBin fic. This one will be completed.

jeny3329: Thanks, jeny3329. Hope you'll continue reading.

pharm555: I'm so glad you like my GaBin story. I sure hope I won't disappoint anyone. I like soEul (obviously ❤︎) but in episode 16, I noticed Kim So Eun (Ga Eul) &amp; Kim Joon (Woo Bin) have chemistry. The scene when he took her hand and Yi Jung looked on with jealous apparent in his eyes lol

nicole d bermudez : I will be continuing this story, don't worry.

Author's note: For all those reading my other 'Boys Before Flowers' story, "My Chance at love", I will be continuing that as well.

Chapter 1:

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul watched his every move. He smiled. "You're a kind girl, Ga Eul. What do you plan to do?" He asked. "You think because Yi Jung is gone you're dream has to end?" He asked gently.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No. Yi Jung Sunbae and I...we loved each other." Woo Bin sighed. "I know you two did but you can't be with him anymore. If the media were to find out, they would make you look like a common tramp, who wants to destroy the So family."

Ga Eul locked eyes with Woo Bin. "Why do you want to marry me? I mean, what's in it for you?" She asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. He smiled. "My parents want me to marry although I thought I would marry Jia Ho...you remember her, right?" He asked as he looked down at Ga Eul's form. (look at the girl from Woo Bin's 5 years later video...yes, I named her XD.)

"Yes. The only woman you were serious about." She replied.

"Yes, well...I know I have to eventually marry. So why not now, with you?" He asked. Ga Eul stood there, shocked. "But you hardly know me, we are just friends." She tried to reason out.

"Yes." He said taking her hand in his. "But I can get your pride back. It's not as bad as you think. At least the invitations weren't mailed out. The media doesn't know about it, only your friends, and your colleagues know, you and Yi Jung never even told your parents." He summed up.

"Woo Bin Sunbae...I need to think, what you are saying, offering...I'm grateful but I...what about love?" She asked.

She was a romantic, he knew.

Woo Bin sighed. "Ga Eul, I can't promise you anything along those lines. I can promise you we will be the best of friends, I care for you and I will never cheat on you. Can that be a foundation to our marriage?" Woo Bin asked softly. Ga Eul nodded her head. She wanted to marry the man she loved, not his best friend.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, what about...Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the F3?" She asked.

Ga Eul wasn't going to lie, she wondered what Yi Jung would think.

"You leave them to me." He replied.

"We have to be introduced to our parents." She said. Woo Bin began to walk away from her. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked. Woo Bin nodded his head. "I am sure, Ga Eul, we know each other well enough. I'm sorry it's me though. Who knows if we would still be here, having this discussion had I met you first, had I walked into the porridge shop six years ago first." He smiled. "If you had gone out with me more then Yi Jung. I can't complain, can I?" He asked. "After all, you did let me flirt with you six years ago and you said yes to my proposal...right?" He grinned. She let go of his arm.

Ga Eul felt flushed again. She nodded her head, not really trusting her voice. Ga Eul sighed. "How can you not complain?" She asked. "I am not glamorous like a fashion model or anything." Woo Bin looked at her. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?" He asked. "Frankly, I'm surprised another man didn't snatch you up already." Ga Eul turned away from Woo Bin, feeling shy. "You are a nice, sweet, successful, smart and even handsome man. Why did Jia Ho-iish walk away from you?" She heard herself ask then covered her mouth. Woo Bin smiled. "I'm sorry." She said, muttered.

"She got tired of my kindness." He replied. He looked at her as he saw Ga Eul put her hair up, due to the heat of the weather. He put his head on her shoulder. "That is the other reason." Woo Bin stated, looking at her exposed back, which he touched lightly, which caused Ga Eul to gasp lightly as well. He smiled. "You're a good girl and even my innocent caresses affect you." He smiled then stepped away from her.

Ga Eul tried not to feel affected by his touch but it didn't work. She felt her face heat up again.

Did he expect her to sleep with him? Ga Eul shook her head, that was embarrassing to ask. She didn't even want to know the answer, after all he was Don Juan.

"I should warn you, there hasn't been a divorce nor an annulment in my family for quite some time." He added. Ga Eul sighed. "So if you want heirs...I have to..." He walked away from her then they both sat down on the couch, next to each other.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Don't think about that now. That will only make you feel uncomfortable around me." He replied. He held his hand up.

"Come. I think we should meet each others parents." He told her. Ga Eul shook her head. "I...need to freshen up first." She replied, looking for the right words to use with him; she headed into the bathroom.

Woo Bin picked up the book that Ga Eul was reading, probably when she wanted to sleep on her couch.

He had visual images of her soft wet body as he heard the water running and the fact that she was affected by his soft caresses could only mean one thing. Yi Jung hadn't...they hadn't moved their relationship to the next level, they hadn't slept together.

Woo Bin sighed.

What? Did Yi Jung wait so it would be more special to her?

He shook his head.

After a few more minutes, Ga Eul came out wearing her white rope, she went into the living room, looking for her hair brush. Woo Bin saw she had also washed her hair, he found it amusing that she tired to cover herself up even more as she saw his eyes on her.

"Take it easy, sweet heart. I don't get passionate after seeing only a bit of female flesh." Woo Bin replied as he looked through the book 'Mansfield Park' by Jane Austen.

"I'm glad." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked as he saw her go into her bedroom.

"I said I'll be out softly, darling." She stated.

Woo Bin smiled. Maybe, just maybe he'd enjoy being married to Ga Eul.

Soon enough she emerged from her room, looking pretty enough, she dried her lovely hair and had it in a bun.

But he knew she had to make an impression on his family. He stood up fro the couch.

He grabbed her purse, her phone and her jacket.

"Follow me." He said in English. "That is okay for me to see you in but for my parents a make over is required." He stated as they got into his car.

He took her to get her hair done. It was blown out straight. (episode 24 when Ga Eul walked away fro Yi Jung-like that ^-^) He smiled. That only took an hour. Next, he took her to apply some make up. It was very light, after all, she was a natural beauty. The only thing he could tell was on when he wasn't that close to her was her lipstick. (which was pink). After they had left, he took her to get her dress, a red v-neck that showed a bit of her curves. Woo Bin stood there. She was beautiful, he had to concentrate. At the same store, he bought her matching shoes, soon as their business was finished, they left. The last place was the jewelry store. Woo Bin picked out a pair of gold heart earrings and a gorgeous engagment ring while Ga Eul waited for him outside. While he was inside, Ga Eul could hear whistles from meny men and she blushed. Woo Bin stepped outside and saw a man was about to approach Ga Eul. "Sweet heart, I got you a present." Ga Eul looked at him. He opened the black velvet box. "Marry me?" He asked, looking at the man who was about to approach Ga Eul.

By then the man walked away. She smiled. "Thank you...for doing that and for the gifts. But you should know I don't like worldly goods," Woo Bin smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

They drove to the Song Mansion.

A maid saw Woo Bin, who had just walked in. "Young Master, you're mother has been inquiring after you." She said.

Woo Bin held Ga Eul's hand and they stepped into the study.

"Mother." He said.

"Oh Woo Bin, my son, where have you been?" His mother asked him as she brought down the book she was reading and placed it on her lap.

"I'm sorry mother. I had some personal business to attend." He said with a smile. Mrs. Song looked next to Woo Bin and she smiled. "Who is this lovely flower, Woo Bin, my son?" She asked.

Ga Eul bowed her head respectfully. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Song." Ga Eul said. Mrs. Song smiled. "Mother, this is Ms. Chu Ga Eul." He took a breathe. "My fiancée."

Mrs. Song looked at them, shocked was apparent in her face. "Oh my son, I never thought you would marry. Why, you're father and I thought we had to arrange you're marriage. But now, that is not the case." Mrs. Song smiled. "You're father is currently in Russia at the moment dealing with some business. But he will be pleased." His mother had informed them.

Mrs. Song extended her hand, motioning the two to sit.

A maid was standing near by.

"Please bring three teas."

The maid smiled. "Yes, Madam."

"So...tell me how you two met." Woo Bin smiled as they sat net to one another. Woo Bin put his hand oer Ga Eul's shoulder and it didn't make her uncomfortable in the least, which suprised her. "It was by my best friend, Geum Jan Di." Ga Eul said. "And Jun Pyo." Woo Bin finished.

"Oh yes, those two married three months ago." Mrs. Song said. "What do you do, Ms. Chu?" Mrs. Song asked.

"I am an elementary teacher." Ga Eul replied.

"So I take it you love children?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Madam." Ga Eul stated. Mrs. Song smiled. As Woo Bin heard Ga Eul speak, especially about her work and the children, he was fascinated by her.

After they finished speaking, they left the Mansion.

"That wasn't so hard." He said.

"No. My mother, I'm sure, is going to be charmed by you. My father will question you." Ga Eul told him and he just smiled.

They rode to Mr and Mrs. Chu's home.

"Ga Eul." her mother began as she opened the front door and saw her beautiful daughter then she saw a handsome man beside her daughter, she spotted Woo Bin. "Who is this handsome lad?" She asked as she let them in. Mr. Chu saw Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smiled. "How do you do, Sir? My name is..." Woo Bin didn't get a chance to finish.

"Song Woo Bin." Mr. Chu extended his hand. "I remember how you helped my family when you're company hired me after I lost my job." Mr. Chu bent his head, respectfully.

Ga Eul was shocked.

Was he the reason why things returned to normal so quickly? She covered up her shock.

"Sir, Madam, I believe I should be doing this." He said. "Mr. Chu, I would like to have your consent to marry Ga Eul." Mr. Chu smiled. "After what you have done for my family, of course. Ga Eul is the apple of my eye. Take good care of her." Woo Bin smiled. "I will, Sir."

Mrs. Chu smiled. "Oh, my dear, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mrs. Chu asked. Ga Eul looked to Woo Bin, who was smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Ga Eul smiled. "You two look like your going around the town tonight." Mr. Chu added.

Woo Bin smiled. "Indeed, we are, Sir."

Ga Eul hugged her parents.

"Ga Eul, shall we?" Woo Bin asked, very charmingly.

Woo Bin extended his hand and Ga Eul took hold of it.

They left.

Soon as they were back in his yellow car, he put his seat belt on. Ga Eul looked at him. "No wonder you weren't nervous. You helped my dad during that time." Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul when they stopped at a red light.

"Yes." He looked over to her clearly amused by her shocked face. But then he noticed something she was lacking as they were in the car. "Seat belt, Ga Eul." She put it on.

She looked at him. "Where are we going, Woo Bin Sunbae?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled. "It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

Soon they were by the docks.

"When we get back, I'll speak to our friends." He told her with a gentle, kind look. "We, my dear, are going on my yacht."

Woo Bin parked his car and they walked to the yacht and took a seat. The Captain was moving her out.

Woo Bin extended his hand and Ga Eul accepted it after a few seconds.

"Tell me what you want this night to be and I'll arrange it." Woo Bin told her as he held her hand then with his other hand, he spun her around and whispered that in her ear in his low, sexy voice.

End 1


	3. Chapter 2

Pharm555: Thank you so much. There is chemistry between them. The way Jan Di helped Ji Hoo &amp; Jun Pyo change, Ga Eul helped change Yi Jung &amp; Woo Bin in this.

nicoledbermudez: Every week I'll be posting a new chapter.

dannybavi31: Woo Bin is a sweetheart lol So glad you like GaBin. Yi Jung is not in love with another woman. He just got drunk and slept with a woman and the result is the woman is "Pregnant"

jeny3329: I hope Yi Jung's reaction won't disappoint anyone. He will not hit Ga Eul or even Woo Bin. He's not Jun Pyo lol

Rosawellian1984: I have a story of Woo Bin and jae Kying called "My Change At Love". It's my other story of BBF. Hope you'll check it out. I wrote this story years ago. Let's see if Ga Eul will fall in love with Woo Bin ^_^

Anusha-Ahsuna: Thank you for reading. Their marriage will have a few issues. You'll see how it'll happen within the next 3 chapters.

aylintekknikker: Thank you so much. Hope you'll continue to read.

Patricia Bustos: Ga Eul y Woo Bin se casaron en el final del capítulo 3. Capítulo 4 es una continuación de donde se reanuda la boda. Woo Bin irá al rescate ga de Eul. Ella será secuestrado.

heartluv: Woo Bin is a sweeet talker LOl I loved the '5 seconds kill' moves he demonstrated on Jan Di. Now he showned ga Eul the '5 seconds kill'

Chapter 2:

Woo Bin felt her lean into his chest.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked, Woo Bin didn't have time to answer her, since her phone rang. She saw it was Jan Di and Woo Bin saw the caller id. He grabbed her phone and shut it off.

"In two days...I'll speak to them in two days." He informed her just before he moved her hair away from her neck and he lowered his head and sucked her neck. Ga Eul gasped. She turned around and pushed him away.

A tint of blush was on her cheeks. Woo Bin just had to smile down and grin at her. These were just innocent touches compared to what he did in the past with other girls.

"We shouldn't...you shouldn't do that." She told him, nervous and unsure of herself, her feelings for the man before her.

He smiled and let go. "Hey, easy there." He stated in English then he had to grin at her. "I'm not the type of guy who would force an inexperienced woman into anything." Ga Eul's eyes met his.

Did he just insult her for not losing her virginity?

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm not going to explain my..." Ga Eul trailed off as she watched Woo Bin smiling at her, clearly amused.

"Ssshhhh." He replied as he snapped his fingers and blue, red, white and even pink fireworks could be seen in the night sky. Ga Eul looked up and smiled. Woo Bin grinned. What followed afterwards was a violin musician playing a sweet tune.

Ga Eul felt chilly and Woo Bin felt her arm that was cool. He shrugged his brown leather jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. He grabbed her hand firmly and placed them over the back of his neck as they began to dance to the music.

Woo Bin looked down at her, he couldn't explain why he enjoyed having her in his arms. It unnerved him to say the least. He had went to bed with many women, but Ga Eul...she wasn't one of those one night stands no. She was going to be his wife. He knew Yi Jung was going to give him hell for proposing to Ga Eul. The woman, no, the lady that needed his help and he didn't want to have an arranged marriage. He would rather marry a lady friend then the other. Ga Eul kept her eyes on anything but him since she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her. She decided to break their uncomfortable silence.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, what kind of wedding do you want?" She asked softly, picking up her courage to look at him in the eyes.

He smiled. "My parents will see to it that it will be in a Chruch. However, you can decorate it anyway you want. I will see to that." He smiled down at her.

"The vows?" She asked.

Woo Bin cleared his throat.

"Depends. I always like the idea of writing my own." He told her.

The way he was looking at her made her heart speed up.

"Something special?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head then he decided to have some fun with his fiancée.

He touched the back of one of her hands, which was still on his neck, as they danced to the music. He brought her close to his body, he watched Ga Eul's expression then continued with his little game. He ran a finger down her nose. Ga Eul remained speechless, surprised. Woo Bin liked the last act of the 'five second kill' the most. He dipped her and then he smiled. Ga Eul gasped as she saw him move his head, coming close to hers. She closed her eyes and he attacked her lips with his own, wanting her to experience what it meant to be truly kissed. His kiss grew tender. Ga Eul had a hard time trying to think, she felt her knees buckling beneath her. After he ended the kiss, Ga Eul stared up at him bewildered. Woo Bin smirked down at her. He couldn't help himself from wanting to kiss those lips of hers again. He looked at her lips. She had tasted like strawberries. This was an innocent act, actually. Woo Bin wanted to give her time before he made any sexual moves on her.

They had just gotten engaged today.

He couldn't help himself. He was alone with a beautiful woman and he knew what to do with her. The only thing from stopping him was the fact that she wasn't ready yet.

"What...was that?" She asked as she caught her breath.

Woo Bin smiled at her, then he brought her up. "I was having some fun with you."

Ga Eul opened her mouth and pointed at him. "You think I am some toy you can play with?" She asked.

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, but I wanted...needed you to see what it meant to be completely kissed. You are still in you're shell which surprises me, Ga Eul." He informed her.

"I'm not one of those girls who will let any man tou-" Woo Bin put a finger to her lips to quite her.

"I know that much." He said.

"What you mean to say is I'm a prude." She stated as she grabbed the hand that was on her lips and Woo Bin smiled and shook his head again. "Not in the least. You are shy and there is nothing wrong with that. You have your principles and that shows me you are a true lady." he looked at her.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Woo Bin lightly touched her back, which was covered by two types of material. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head slowly.

He brought her to a romantic dinner set for two. Woo Bin helped her to her seat then sat down.

They ate in silence. "The reception." Ga Eul stated, bring her head up, looking shyly at him.

Woo Bin looked down at her with a smile. "I want it to be here." He replied.

Ga Eul nodded her head. "I would like that." He smiled.

Soon it was time for them to rest.

Ga Eul bid a goodnight to her fiancé.

Woo Bin nodded his head then a breeze made Ga Eul's hair move and touch his cheek lightly.

He grabbed her arms and he bent down capturing her lips again.

"Goodnight." He replied with a smile then he added "Your room is towards the right down below."

Ga Eul nodded her head, soon as she was out of his sight she put her hand to her heart and felt it beating rapidly against her chest. She touched her lips with her other hand. Yi Jung Sunbae had never kissed her in the way Woo Bin Sunbae kissed her on this day.

Not soon after Ga Eul went to her room, Woo Bin went below and towards the left of Ga Eul's room was his room.

He took off his tie and then his shirt.

What was this warm feeling he had? Her kiss was still lingering in the back of his mind. He undressed and put a pair of sweat pants on, earlier he made a call to get Ga Eul some more clothes as well, he smiled.

He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

He was dreaming.

Ga Eul appeared to him, wearing a white night gown. His eyes were open, she got on his bed moving up to him, she titled her head up and their lips met. Their kisses grew more desprate as they let their desires take over. Woo Bin sighed against her lips, then he touched her back and pulled off her gown, kissing and licking the new skin he saw. He made them switch places on the bed with a spin. His lips found her again. She kissed his shoulder, her hands traveling down his back, she pulled him closer to her...

Woo Bin awoke at nine in the morning. "Stupid dream." He said. He got up and opened and walked aboard deck.

Ga Eul was in the water. She had her eyes closed but then her left leg started to feel numb. She tried to catch her breath but it didn't work since she was scared. The yacht was now twenty-five yards away from her.

For some reason, Woo Bin felt the need to look over the peer. His blood ran cold as he saw Ga eul in the water. He informed the captain to turn the boat around. Ga Eul's head went under the water. He jumped from the peer and swam to her, swimming as fast as he could. Now he knew what made Yi Jung run as fast as he did when she almost got knocked down by that drunk skateboarder. He managed to get both of them back on the yacht safely. When Woo Bin finally held Ga Eul in his arms, he saw she wasn't breathing. He pressed his lips to hers then placed the palms of his hands on her chest pushing in, trying to get that water up, make her breathe. He felt her stir and she coughed up water. He sighed.

A maid brought both of them towels.

Ga Eul opened her eyes and looked at a concerned Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm sorry...thank you." She muttered to him. Woo Bin moved a strand of her wet hair away from her face.

Why was it that he felt his heart stop when he saw Ga Eul like that?

"It's okay. Rest now. We'll discuss it later." He replied.

Two hours had pased and he saw Ga Eul was sitting up on a beach chair.

"What were you doing?" He asked softly while taking a seat next to her.

"I woke up hot so I went to take a swim. I swear I won't do it again." Ga Eul told him then she lend up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Woo Bin was taken back by their physical contact; he remembered his dream.

He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "I'm not telling you...you can't do it...just please...let me know next time, alright? I'm not that kind of guy who orders women around." He smiled at her then kissed her temple.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Woo Bin Sunbae was so sweet to her.

She thought he was going to yell at her. That is what Yi Jung Sunbae would have done. Ga Eul shook her head. No she shouldn't be thinking of him.

Her heart rate increased.

Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Woo Bin Sunbae?

Woo Bin reached for his phone.

"I'm going to tell everyone to meet us tomorrow." He announced.

He called the F3 and Jae Kyung, who also arrived back in Korea.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Soon as he got off the phone, he looked to his side and Ga Eul looked up at him questionably.

"What can we do here, for one more day?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled. "I did ask for an art room." He grabbed her hand and led her to the deck below. He opened the door and Ga Eul's eyes widened.

It was all kinds of art and pottery.

She turned and looked at woo Bin. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said.

Woo Bin nodded his head. His phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, yes, thank you for letting me know." When Woo Bin got off the phone and looked to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, sadly, you have to come back. my father arrived back and he wants to meet you." Ga Eul turned and looked at Woo Bin, she nodded her head. "I understand." She said with a smile.

"Whenever you want to escape from the outside world just come here." He said and the captain went full speed ahead. Within only eight hours, they were back in the yellow car that belonged to Woo Bin. Woo Bin noticed Ga Eul's hair dried naturally and it was straight. She was beautiful. Woo Bin took her to get a bit of make up on again, she didn't need to change her clothes since he provided her with a new wardrobe. She had on a green sun dress.

They arrived back at the mansion. Woo Bin saw his father in the garden. They both got out of the car and Ga Eul put her arm in his. Woo Bin smiled down at her.

"Father." Woo Bin said as they walked up to the older man.

Woo Bin's father smiled. "Woo Bin, my lad." Mr. Song said then he saw the lovely young lady next to him.

"And who is this?" He asked as he kissed her hand. Ga Eul smiled. "How do you do, Sir? My name is Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul bent her head respectfully.

Mr. Song smiled. "What a lovely girl." Woo Bin smiled. "I suppose you two have decided on where you would like the reception to take place?" The older Mr. Song asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "The yacht."

Mr. Song looked at his son. "Are you sure?" Ga Eul nodded her head, as well. "It's beautiful."

Mr. Song nodded his head. "The only time the Church is free this week is three O'Clock in two days. You're mother called soon as she awoke." Mr. Song grinned.

Woo Bin sighed. "Excellent."

"My dear, tomorrow I'm afraid you will be under some heavy stress...your gown." Mr. Song added. "Don't worry, I made a call to a wedding coordinator. She will take care of everything else."

The two nodded their heads.

"You are an elementary teacher, Ms. Chu? My wife told me you love your career."

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Song laughed. "Stop with the 'Yes, Sir', I feel as if I was in the military." Mr. Song turned to his son. "My Son, you have gotten lucky. Ms. Chu has everything; intelligence, beauty, wit, and humor, from what I can see."

Woo Bin smiled. "Ga Eul is not like any of the woman I have known before." Ga Eul blushed under his phrases.

After they left the Song Mansion, Woo Bin called the F3 and Ga Eul called Jan Di and Jae Kyung Unnie. She told her friends to meet them in the F4 lounge.

When they arrived, Ga Eul saw everyone including Yi Jung Sunbae. They were all there. Woo Bin walked in holding Ga Eul's hand. Yi Jung stood up as soon as he saw them.

Jan Di made sure she was far away from Yi Jung Sunbae or he would feel her wrath.

"Woo Bin, what is going on?" Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin looked at the F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"I asked Ga Eul to be my wife." He said simply.

Yi Jung looked at his best friend with wide eyes then looked at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul Yang." Yi Jung stated her name softly.

"I accepted his proposal." She said with a smile as she looked directly to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was sure that smile was an 'act'.

Jan Di pulled Ga Eul away from Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul, are you sure?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jae Kyung laughed. "Oh Ga Eul, I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her two best friends. "Isn't it a bit soon though?" She asked.

Ga Eul smiled and shook her head.

Yi Jung walked up to Woo Bin.

"How could you betray me?" He roared.

"I didn't. I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship, Yi Jung. Besides you told me yourself that your relationship with Ga Eul was over." Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung. "What? Did you expect her to never marry? Since you married someone else after..." No, Woo Bin didn't want to hurt his best friend.

Woo Bin wasn't sure if they things were going to come down to blows. But he wanted to keep the peace with his long time friends.

Yi Jung remained silent. "Ga Eul, she is a sweet girl and I care for her. Shouldn't her happiness mean something to you?"

Yi Jung nodded his head slowly. "A betrayal did occur, it was by you're hand, Yi Jung. I swear I won't hurt Ga Eul. I was just there in her time of need." He replied.

Yi Jung sighed and held out his hand. "Congratulations." Yi Jung said, trying to be happy for them.

Ji Hoo smiled. "You're going to be a one woman man?" Ji Hoo asked, he was sure his friend was but he needed to ask.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "My fiancée deserves that."

Ji Hoo patted his arm.

Jun Pyo got up from his seat and his smiled, walking up to Woo Bin. "I never thought I'd see the day." Jun Pyo hugged Woo Bin. "Congrats, man."

Yi Jung walked up to Ga Eul.

"How can you do this?" He asked.

Ga Eul turned to her side and looked at Yi Jung, who was as handsome as ever.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"You don't love him, you love me. What was all that talk about you're soulmate, if you..."

Yi Jung didn't finish, Ga Eul interrupted him. "If you loved me like you said you did, why is it you got another woman...another woman is expecting your child." Ga Eul sighed. She didn't want to continue this.

Yi Jung sighed. She was right. "Ga Eul Yang, I want you to be happy. That is all I ask." He told her.

Soon after that, Woo Bin dropped Ga Eul off in front of her apartment.

After he saw she was in safely, he drove back to his home.

The next day, after school, Jae Kyung and Jan Di went with her to get her wedding gown. Ga Eul's mother joined them.

Ga Eul tried on six gowns and no luck, so far. On the last rack, she pulled an exquisite gown out and tried it on.

Ga Eul's mother cried after she zipped her up.

"This is it, this is my gown." Ga Eul stated.

"You look amazing, Ga Eul." Jan Di replied with a smile.

"Woo Bin will see a lovely vision of white and he will not be able to take his eyes off you." Jae Kyung smiled as she stated the obvious. "Here's you're veil." She said.

Ga Eul tried it on.

Ga Eul took out her list she made between yesterday and earlier this day.

"The gown-check. We still need to get a move on things. I still need to get my hair done. I need to get the shoes, the make up, and I have to decorated the Aisle with white bows and a single red red in the bows." Ga Eul sighed.

"If we split up, we an get things done." Jae Kyung said.

It was night fall already.

Jae Kyung got the white bows and roses. Jan Di got Ga Eul's make up. Mrs. Chu got her daughters high heel shoes.

Ga Eul arrived home, carrying her gown, the shoes, the make up. Her hair looked very nice.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung were setting up the Church with the white bows and red roses.

That night Woo Bin knew what his vows to Ga Eul would be. Ga Eul wrote down what her vows to Woo Bin Sunbae before she went to sleep this night.

End 2


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Ga Eul looked up at her ceiling..

"I'm getting married today." She said to herself.

Ga Eul got up nd opened her closet door and she saw her beauitful gown hanging on the closet door in the bag. She walked into the bathroom and took her bath. She put her cap on her head to keep her hair from getting wet and she sat down in the tub, after she poured Soap in the tub.

What was to become of her apartment, her possessions?

Ga Eul wondered what Woo Bin had in mind.

After she finishe her bath, she brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection.

~Flashback~

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?" Woo Bin asked her.

~End Flashback~

Ga Eul smiled as she recalled that conversation. He was so caring and sweet to her.

"I know this marriage is really a facade marriage that isn't based on love but I want to love my husband." She said to herself.

Could they grow to love one another? Ga Eul shook her head. Things like that never happened.

She sighed. She was scared of the wedding night.

Walking out to the living room, she heard her door bell ring.

She looked through the peephole and saw it was her parents, Jan Di and jae Kyung.

She opened the door."Sweet heart, you are due at the Church in two hours." Mrs. Chu said.

Mr. Chu was holding onto a single lavender flower.

Ga Eul looked up at her father suspiciously.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung helped her dress. Jae Kyung applied the make up and Jan Di took out the wedding gown from the bag.

Ga Eul removed the shower cap. She put her under garments on then her dress was on and Jan Di fastened it.

Jae Kyung added an extra something. A tiara, Jan Di handed Ga Eul a blue locket.

"Ga Eul, are you sure?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head. "I want to be married to Woo Bin Sunbae." Jan Di smiled. Jae Kyung nodded her head as she understood.

When Jan Di opened the door, Mr and Mrs. Chu saw their daughter.

"You look remarkably beautiful. You will make Mr. Song-iish stop in his tracks." Mr. Chu told his daughter.

Ga Eul smiled. "Thank you."

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." Mrs. Chu said. "Now sweet heart, before you're father forgets." Mrs. Chu said as she took the single lavender flower from her husbands hand and placed it in Ga Eul's hair.

Ga Eul smiled at her parents then her friends. "I don't want Woo Bin-iish thinking I'm not going to show up." Mr. Chu nodded his head.

Jae Kyung smiled. "My limousine is downstairs."

They left Ga Eul's apartment, Mrs. Chu locked the door with her spear key.

Ga Eul could feel her heart hammering. She was nervous but she did like Woo Bin Sunbae. What was their not to like? He was a smart, funny, kind man. She enjoyed talking to him, kissing him.

Someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ga Eul, you want me to find out if they are in the Church already?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul slowly nodded her head.

Ga Eul rememberd her vows to Woo Bin Sunbae. Jan Di called her husband.

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo said. "Oh yeah, we're in the Church already. Woo Bin? Yeah, he's fine. You can tell me, how does Ga Eul look?" Jun Pyo asked his wife which caused Yi Jung and Woo Bin to look at him questionly.

Once Jun Pyo hung up, he looked at Woo Bin. "Ga Eul will be here shortly."

Woo Bin nodded his head.

The room was tense and silent because of Yi Jung and the groom.

Ji Hoo broke the silence.

"For the honeymoon, where are you two going?"

Woo Bin smiled and looked at Ji Hoo. "We're going to France." He announced. "My father asked me to deal with some business and it's a nice place to have a honeymoon."

Yi Jung kept his eyes on Woo Bin.

He knew what kind of man his friend was.

"Woo Bin." Yi Jung looked at his friend. "Keep her safe, she's in your hands now."

Woo Bin looked to Yi Jung. "I promise."

Woo Bin laughed. "My baby needs to see Paris."

Ga Eul, her parents and her friends arrived at the Church.

It was only ten minutes to their wedding and Woo Bin saw Jae Kyung, who walked in. He stood up.

Jae Kyung smiled. "Don Juan, don't worry. She's here. Jan Di is with her."

Woo Bin nodded his head.

"But it's nice to see you worried." She added.

"Hey Monkey, don't you think it's time..."

Jun Pyo was cut off as Jae Kyung stepped up to him and flicked him with her middle finger.

"Woo Bin, Ga Eul looks beautiful." She said as she turned her attention back to him.

Woo Bin smiled. "Thank you for letting me know, Jae Kyung." He said with a smile as Jae Kyung walked out of the room.

Jae Kyung walked to the room where her two friends were.

They heard the organ music playing. The three girls grabbed their bouquets and Ga Eul met with her father before the doors to the main setting opened.

They walked down the aisle.

Woo Bin came out along with his three friends. Yi Jung nor Woo Bin could take their eyes off of Ga Eul.

She was a vision.

Ga Eul and her father continued to walk down the aisle.

They stopped at the alter, Mr. Chu kissed his daughter's cheek then shook hands and bowed his head to Woo Bin, and Woo Bin returned the jestures. Mr. Chu finally handed Ga Eul over to him.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to bless this union between Ms. Chu Ga Eul and Mr. Song Woo Bin." The Priest began to speak. "Marriage should not be taken lightly. Who gives this woman?" The Priest asked.

Mr. Chu smiled. "I do."

The Priest smiled. "If there is anyone here who holds true cause as to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Yi Jung was tempted to say something but he refrained. He looked at Woo Bin and Ga Eul. They did look happy. The room was silent. The priest continued. "Ms. Chu and Mr. Song wrote their own vows, which they will now say." The Priest informed everyone as the bride and groom faced one another.

Ga Eul smiled at Woo Bin."Woo Bin-iish." He smiled at her when he used the suffix of his name.

"When I'm with you I feel safe because I know you will take care forever. You're so kind, generous and good. You are so optimistic. You encourage me to always be the best I can be. I will stay with you however you need me to be." Ga Eul stated, her eyes searching his.

Mrs. Chu started crying. (AN: There is no mention of love, don't cry . lol)

Woo Bin began to speak. "Ga Eul, when you're by my side I can feel your warm embrace which ,I swear, will never leave me. I will stay with you through all out times of sorrow, and all our times of joy. You have this light about you that makes me want to be a better man for you. I will cherish you, respect you, care for you, protect you for as long as we both shall live." Woo Bin finished.

They smiled at one another.

The Priest spoke up again.

"Repeat after me." He said.

"With this ring, I dewed." The Priest looked at Woo Bin.

"With this ring, I dewed." Woo Bin stated as Yi Jung handed Woo Bin her wedding band, Yi Jung controlled himself.

The Priest turned and looked at Ga Eul.

"With this ring, I dewed."

Ga Eul replied as Jan Di handed Ga Eul his wedding ring.

Ga Eul slid the wedding ring on Woo Bin's ring finger. Woo Bin, then, slid the wedding band on her finger.

. (Wedding rings)

The Priest spoke. "You may kiss the bride." He told Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smiled down at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul returned his smile.

Ga Eul bent her knee and Woo Bin lifted up Ga Eul's veil.

He grabbed her and kissed her, searching her mouth for more of her sweet flavor, he kissed her deeply. It was what he longed for.

After a few moments they pulled away from one another.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu smiled. Mr and Mrs. Song smiled.

Finally their son was married.

Their precious daughter was now married to a nice, sweet, handsome man by the name of Song Woo Bin.

The Priest spoke.

"I am pleased to present you Mr and Mrs. Song Woo Bin." He added with a smile.

Yi Jung stared at the two of them.

'Be happy, Ga Eul Yang.'

Yi Jung finally smiled.

They ran out the doors, while everyone was throwing rice at them.

The reception was beautiful and was held on the Song yacht. Aboard deck was were everything took place.

When the bride and groom arrived at the reception, everyone clapped.

Woo Bin spun his wife around the 'dance' floor then held her close to his body as they danced to a romantic, sexy instrumental tone.

watch?v=GmhXunHuXZE (The instrumental song)

"Ga Eul." He said. "Again you impressed me."

"How so?" She asked her husband.

Woo Bin smiled as he heard his wife. "I thought you would mention love somewhere in your vows to me." He replied.

"I can't guarantee I will grow to love you anymore then you can guarantee to love me." She replied.

"True enough, babe." He said huskily.

Ga Eul blushed as he said the word 'babe'.

"Woo Bin Sun..." Ga Eul stated to say but Woo Bin interrupted her.

"Woo Bin-iish sounds better to me, Ga Eul. Remember, sweet heart, we're married." He said with a smile as he looked down at her flushed face.

"About my apartment." She inquired. "What will become of it?"

"The items in your apartment will be in storage. As for your apartment, itself, it will go to the next person who will rent it. Sweet heart a husband and wife live together." He said amused. "You think I will kick you out of the Mansion if we had a fight?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "No. You're to kind to do that." Ga Eul replied.

He smiled. "Thank you."

She looked up at him. "I needed to know."

He nodded his head. "I know you did, I was just teasing you."

Ga Eul lowered her eyes. Once again she could feel th intensity of his eyes on her.

Woo Bin in grinned down at his wife. "Our honeymoon will be in France, I hope you don't mind." He told her softly.

Ga Eul nodded her head. Then she looked up at him. "Why France, though?" She asked.

"My father wants me to deal with some business there. France is a nice place to get away from it all here." He retorted.

It was at this time that their wedding cake was brought out for display. It was a red rose wedding cake.

. (red rose wedding cake)

Ga Eul nodded her head. "Woo Bin-iish, about tonight..." Ga Eul felt embarrassed. Woo Bin smiled. "Like I said before, Ga Eul, I'm not that kind of man that will push you into anything." He smiled down at her.

Soon enough Ga Eul through her bouquet which Jae Kyung Unnie caught. Next was the garter belt which Woo Bin through in the air and Ji Hoo caught.

The bride and groom drank some wine then went down stairs to change.

"Ready to see Paris?" Woo Bin asked his wife.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

After their friends and family waved good-bye to them, they drove away in Woo Bin's car.

"Our jet is waiting." He said.

Once they arrived at the jet, they got in and we're welcomed aboard.

The yellow car was put in the back of the jet.

Woo Bin took a seat and ga Eul followed.

"Two glasses of champagne, please." He asked with a smile to the lady.

The woman nodded her head with a smile. She gave them it after she poured two glasses.

Ga Eul took a few sips of her drink. Woo Bin watched Ga Eul closely.

After she finished her drink, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Woo Bin closed his eyes.

The sunlight came through Ga Eul's window a number of hours later, waking her up. Woo Bin looked at her. She looked beautiful and cute with her tousled hair.

"Morning babe." He said with a smile.

Ga Eul stared at Woo Bin.

"Good moring." She replied, fixing her hair with her hand.

She felt the jet slowed down and eventually stopped.

"We're here." He announced.

Woo Bin grabbed her hand tenderly. "Come. Paris awaits."

Ga Eul stood up and followed him out.

His yellow car was waiting outside the jet.

They went down the stairs.

A few minutes later, they were in his car. "Let's get something to eat." He said, while they got in the car and drove off.

When they arrived to a resturant, they ordered their food, which Woo Bin had to help Ga Eul order.

"Can you get to the hotel by yourself? Or do you need me to go with you?" He asked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "It's only ten blocks, from what you said. I'll be fine. You need to help your dad with some business anyway." She smiled at her husband.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "Ga Eul." He said. "You are too understanding."

She smiled again as she continued to look at him. "And your much too kind, I think we're just about even then."

Woo Bin smiled.

After they ate, they walked out together. Woo Bin grabbed her by her arms. He bent his head down and he kissed her; pulling her head closer to his with his hands, he deeped the kiss.

She smiled up at him and gave him a light shove.

As Ga Eul walked to their hotel, she couldn't understand what was coming over her body, head and her heart.

"I don't understand what I'm feeling when I'm around him."

A half hour later she found the hotel.

A man showed her to 'their' room after congratulating her.

"Merci." She replied with a smile.

Ga Eul noticed the clock on the wall. She noticed a balcony and she opened the glass doors and sat on the ledge near the balcony. It was some view.

"Well, it should be. We're on the Fifthteenth Floor." She said to herself with a laugh.

Ga Eul watched as the sunset. Woo Bin-iish didn't call her or anything. He was out the whole day so far. Ga Eul turned and saw the clock which the main hand was on the 'eight' number.

"Where are you, Woo Bin-iish?" She asked. It was at this time that Woo Bin knocked on the door to 'their' room.

Ga Eul went to the door and opened it, she gasped.

Woo Bin had a black and blue eye followed by blood which was oozing out from the side of his mouth.

"What happened?" She asked as she helped him inside.

"The man, the business men...were just relentless." He said.

Woo Bin looked at her. "If you think I look bad, you should see those three." He smiled.

After she sighed, Ga Eul called down stairs to get a wet cloth as she watched Woo Bin.

After she got off the phone, she turned to her husband. "Are you alright? Let me see." She said gently as she just as gently touched his face. Woo Bin closed his eyes, liking the feel of her hand on his face.

A knock interrupted them.

Ga Eul answered it.

A few minutes later Woo Bin sat down on the bed and she followed after she thanked the man and closed the door, putting the cold wet cloth to his lip.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head.

She made one more call down stairs.

Woo Bin looked at her. "Are you going to ask me what my family business is, Ga Eul?"

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He couldn't tell if she was frightened of her husband's business or not.

Ga Eul put her hand lightly on his face again and he took hold of the cloth and held it against his lip.

"No. You can tell me when you're ready." She replied.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Ga Eul...my family...we're the mafia." He said as he watched her reaction. She looked up at him, it seemed like she was challenging him.

"I'm not scared. It is because of your connections that we were able to find and get Jan Di and Jun Pyo Sunbae back safe." She told him rationally.

Woo Bin nodded his head. She sat down near the ledge of the balony. He watched her. ( My banner for this chapter XD)

The door bell rang again and she got up to answer it. This time Woo Bin got up with her. Ga Eul opened the door and thanked another man. She closed the door.

Woo Bin wrapped his arm around her. He grabbed the plate and put it down near them.

He bent his head down again, his lips meeting hers.

The truth was he had many women but her kiss was sweet and he longed for it.

She tilted her head up, touching his chin lightly with her finger tips. Their kisses became more desprate. Woo Bin pulled Ga Eul in his arms. He picked her up and pressed her against the door with one arm. Ga Eul wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to ravish her. He lowered a hand and began to unbutton her blouse. He kissed her neck then he carried her over to the bed, his desire was brought to life. When he got her blouse off, he saw what kind of under garment she had on. Tan. He began to butter-fly kiss her stomach when he removed her blouse. After a while he moved and began to removed her skirt.

"Stop." She said panting. She put her blouse back on then she looked deeply into his eyes and she pushed Woo Bin away from her.

Woo Bin sighed.

He was glad she stopped him but now he had to take a nice, long cold shower to get rid of that sexual build-up that was in his body.

Ga Eul watched him get off 'their' bed and walk into the bathroom without saying anything to her.

Was he mad that she didn't let him...?

No. Ga Eul shook her head. That wasn't it, was it

At least she hopped not. She was sure she was the first girl to have turned him, Don Juan, down in having sex, she blushed. But she didn't want to sleep with him this early on. What if this marriage didn't last? What if this was a mistake? She didn't want to see herself as damaged goods, she didn't want to experience that phyical pain after a woman sleeps a man for the first time. Did he understand that?

Woo Bin was in the shower, the water running down the nozzle, wetting his body, his hair.

He knew why Ga Eul pushed him away.

It was fear of losing her virginity.

Did she think that this marriage was being timed till it ended? He was sure, now, that this marriage was no mistake. There was this attaction between them. He felt it, did she feel it too? It wasn't a shock that Ga Eul turned him down. He wasn't mad at her or anything.

For a man who never experienced love, he was eager to learn.

"Can Ga Eul love me? Do I have it in me to love her?" He asked himself.

End 3

Author's Notes: Hey Guys. Sorry it took me song long to update "The Facade Marriage." Recently, I started a new job. I work in a department store. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Anyway, I adore Song Woo Bin (Prince Song) er F4's Don Juan. Too bad Kim Joon didn't have much screen time. I do wish they paired him up with someone...Jae Kyung and or Ga Eul. Although he DOES have chemistry with both ladies, don't you think? I will try to update my stories from now on. No promise in mind. Don't worry though, they are NOT "dead stories" ^_^ Mine will be completed.


	5. Chapter 4

Woo Bin came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his torso, Ga Eul's breathe hiked up. She got a good look at his chest. Woo Bin couldn't help but grin at her then he turned serious.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul." He replied his face showing he was deadly serious.

"What are you...?" She started to ask but he took long strokes and was in front of her, standing, looking down at her since she was still on 'their' bed.

"I got carried away." He stated, sitting down on the bed. She sat up.

"You were upset..." She retortd softly. "I understand."

Woo Bin sighed. "I'm glad you pushed me away."

Ga Eul stared at him wide eyed.

He continued speaking. "I know you want your first time to be rememberable."

"Woo Bin-iish." She said.

This was the true man she married.

She touched his wet, unruly hair.

"If you acted like this before, I'm sure you would have gotten married sooner." Ga Eul replied.

Woo Bin looked at her then smiled.

"The same thing applies to you as well, sweet heart." He said with a chuckle.

Woo Bin closed his eyes. "Ga Eul before..." He said. "Did you feel that attaction?" He asked her softly, opening his eyes, looking at her.

Ga Eul got off the bed, she turned around so her back was to him.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

Woo Bin knew better. "When I touch you." He added as he got up and touched the side of her chin delicately. "You don't feel yourself...awaking for the first time?" He asked.

Ga Eul turned around and faced him."I don't know what I feel anymore." She said softly. "Truth is, Woo Bin Sanbae, you unsettle me and I don't know why." She told him and he smiled.

"Ga Eul...you feel that there is an attraction between us too." He replied.

Woo Bin sat down to eat.

Ga Eul looked at him.

"Doesn't it bother you to sleep with a woman who doesn't care for you the way you should be cared for?" She asked, suddenly, feeling horrible.

Woo Bin shook his head. "The women from my past...they liked my assets and my body. They didn't want me for me, so I used that to my advantage." He watched Ga Eul carefully. "I can charm any woman."

"I believe that." She replied.

He even managed to charm her, after all.

Woo Bin smiled. "Most girls go for the handsome guy, they just don't stay with the good guy." He added.

~Flashback~

Yi Jung had caught her before she had fell to the ground.

"I maybe a cool guy but I'm not a good guy." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

"Throw away the idea that all nice girls want good guys."

He smiled.

~End Flashback~

Ga Eul gasped and Woo Bin stared at her.

He smiled. "Something I said?" He asked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "What makes you think that?"

She cleared her throat. "We share the bed, right," She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "Yeah."

He finished eatting.

Ga Eul smiled, she pulled out her night wear and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Woo Bin sighed.

Here he was, alone in a room with a beautiful woman, who happened to be his wife, who was scared to sleep with him, either way he put it.

"Ga Eul, I have ended my old ways for you. I won't make the same mistake Yi Jung made."

He watched as Ga Eul came out and got in bed, pulling up the covers.

He removed his towel and got some clothes on his bottom half, he didn't want to wear a shirt. He turned off the light and got in bed and pulled the covers up to his torso. He rolled over to his side, facing Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul." He said.

"Hm?" She replied, her eyes were closed and she rolled over and faced him.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go tomorrow. I'm sorry this day was wasted." He told her gently.

Ga Eul couldn't see his face since it was dark. "Thank you, Woo Bin-iish. I'd like that." She replied.

He took a breathe. "Since I'm sure the news of our marriage has reached everywhere...Ga Eul, you have to be on your guard from now on." He stated, pulling her into his warm embrace using his left hand. Ga Eul wasn't shocked or anything. On this night she was wrapped in a sweet embrace which seemed to make her feel safe from the outside world.

The next morning, Ga Eul awoke to find Woo Bin next to her, still managing to hold her. Somehow in the night he moved his head and they shared her pillow.

Sighing softly, she moved her hand which was under her pillow and brought it up to his face. She ran a hand down his bangs and then she lowered it to his face, tracing his chin bone, his forehead, his nose with the lightest of touches.

He pulled her close to his body an Ga Eul was led up against his broad chest and she turned crimson.

Her husband was a sweet prince and she liked him.

Ga Eul closed her eyes and decide to get some more sleep.

When they woke up, they got ready. Ga Eul took her shower first and Woo Bin waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, he walked to her, Ga Eul only came up to his shoulders. She got a close up of his chest and he grinned. Once Woo Bin was in the shower, Ga Eul hurried and dressed.

When he came out, Ga Eul turned around as she fixed her hair.

He smiled at her.

"Woo Bin-iish.?" She stated.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Let's have a picnic today." She replied.

Woo Bin arched an eye brow.

"You want to do that today?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

"Your wish is my command then." He replied with a smile.

He dressed as Ga Eul made sure she didn't look at him. It didn't bother him if she saw him dress. She would just blush and be in awe.

When they left the room, they closed their door. Ga Eul put her hand in his.

They got the food.

When they were in his car, driving to a beautiful park in france. Wo Bin touched her hair (like how Yi Jung did during their fake date to get J&amp;J together), Ga Eul was sight-seeing but she turned her head and smiled at Woo Bin, who returned her smile. He had sun glasses on to hide his black and blue eye.

Woo Bin parked the car and they walked to a nice spot.

Ga Eul brought her camera, which was an automatic.

"Before we eat, picture time." She said.

"I'll leave the glasses on." He replied.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

A very nice picture came out, only they didn't know it yet. (My banner for this chapter XD)

When they were eatting, Ga Eul kept putting her head on Woo Bin's shoulder.

After they finished eatting, the blue sky became dark. It started pouring down only a few minutes later. They ran to the car after Ga Eul grabbed the picnic basket.

Woo Bin drove back to the hotel, Ga Eul went into the bathroom to take a shower once they got in. He shurrged off his jacket. Ga Eul came out soon afterwards, in a robe, stumbling to the floor. Woo Bin caught her before she had time to reach the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, he felt her forehead. She was burning up! He waited a few minutes then he decided to call in a doctor.

A few hours had passed and a good doctor took a look at her.

"Mr. Song, you're wife has pneumonia. She'll be fine now. Give her two of the medication I prescribed and she'll be back to normal in a few days." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Woo Bin replied, kindly.

After the doctor was shown out, Woo Bin approached the bed. "You had me scared, Ga Eul." He smiled as he got on his knees and touched her hair and face. "This is twice now." He replied.

He felt his heart speed up.

There it was again, that feeling when he was alone with her.

"What is that feeling?" He asked himself.

Putting his head between her shoulder and her neck, he took in her scent.

Ga Eul woke up two days later.

"Woo Bin-iish." She said softly.

He was on 'their' bed. He rolled over to her. "You're finally up." He stated. "You'll be fine, sweet heart."

"I caught a cold when it rained." She said, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Well, you caught something...it wasn't a cold. It was pneumonia." He told her.

Ga Eul got up, she saw she was in pajama's now.

"You changed me into my clothes?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head slowly, waiting, watching for her reaction.

"Ga Eul, take it easy. The reason you're feeling better is because of the medicine." He said.

Ga Eul stared up at him since he also got up from the bed.

"You..." She began to say.

Woo Bin interrupted her.

"I called in a doctor to take a look at you." He replied.

Ga Eul walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you." She stated. Woo Bin closed his eyes tightening his arms around her. "Your welcome." He replied.

The truth, one would ask, was that for those forthy-eight hours, he wasn't sure what could be done. He waited it out.

~Flashback...last forthy-eight hours~

Woo Bin watched her rest, his heart banged in his chest. He was on the bed then it dawned on him why it was so easy to tell Ga Eul things, why he didn't care he didn't care she if she still was a virgin or if she wasn't, what her performance was in bed. He realized it then.

"I...I'm in love with my wife. I had that feeling in me all this time. It wasn't Jia Ho. It was you." He muttered to himself, looking down to Ga Eul. "I'm in love." He continued to watch her.

~End Flashback~

Ga Eul backed away from him, touching his face. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You looked upset."

Woo Bin nodded his head. "I'm fine."

She walked away from him.

"Do you think it's wise to take a shower?" She asked as she blushed and Woo Bin grinned. "Why, Ga Eul, what a sweet proposal." He said as he was pretending to take off his shirt. Ga Eul stared at him, eyes wide.

"No...I mean...is it alright if I..."

Woo Bin snickered, straightening his shirt. his hand covering his lips for a moment then he removed it and looked at her.

"I was teasing you, Ga Eul. Yeah, for now you should be alright. Go ahead." He said.

Ga Eul smiled an he found it hard to concentrate, it was hard to control his heart, which was beating like crazy.

When he heard the water faucet turn on, he rolled his hand into a fist. He would give anything if she would just let him...

No, he shook his head. She was still in love with his best friend. He sighed. He had to show her they would be happy.

"There is no way she would ever let me take that from her." He said to himself. "If I loved her or not." He could picture it now. The children they could have. A home filled with love.

He needed to get out of the room for a few minutes, he wrote Ga Eul a note.

"Sweet heart,

I went to shoot some pool. I'll be back soon XOXOXO.

Woo Bin."

He placed the note on her pillow then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ga Eul came out of the shower and saw the note, she smiled.

"Woo Bin-iish, you really are a prince." She exclaimed.

Woo Bin went to the lobby of the hotel.

He shot two games.

In the third game, a woman saw him.

"Prince Song." She replied with a smile.

Woo Bin turned and saw the woman. "Your here to have another round?" The woman asked an Woo Bin knew she wasn't talking about pool.

"I can't do that." He said then he added. "Anymore."

The woman looked at him.

"When has Prince Song ever turned down a night with a woman?" She asked, smiling.

"Since this Prince got married." He replied as he showed her his wedding ring.

"There must be something wrong with her...why aren't you in her bed?" She asked.

Woo Bin went around the table, knocking some more balls into the sides of the table.

He said nothing and just smiled.

After he finished his game of pool, he went back to his wife. Opening the door, he found Ga Eul dressed.

"Hi." She said with a smile, as she turned on the tv, sitting in a chair.

"Hi." He replied. Ga Eul stood up. Woo Bin closed the door with his hand and walked up to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as he was close to her, he stared into her eyes.

"Ga Eul." He said. "Tomorrow, let's go home."

Ga Eul nodded her head. "Alright."

He put his head down between her shoulder and her neck, he sighed against her hair, which made Ga Eul blush.

End 4


	6. Chapter 5

They arrived back home.

Soon as they got back home, they were met with their friends.

While sitting in the 'living room' for the Song Mansion, a question was raised.

"How was Paris?" Jun Pyo asked with a smile. (Yeah go figure he'd ask that lol)

Woo bin had been careful with his answer because of Ga Eul.

"It's not called the city of love for nothing." He replied which caused Ga Eul to look up at him.

She was sure he would have told the F3, much to Yi Jung's dispproval, of their 'married' life. Instead, Woo Bin was a gentleman. He saw Ga Eul eyed him while she was speaking to Jan Di and Jae Kyung. He winked at her and Ga Eul widened her eyes.

Since yesterday, Woo Bin had been acting different. She wonded what the cause of it was.

"Ga Eul, has he been a complete gentleman to you?" Jan Di asked her.

Ga Eul smiled and nodded her head.

"I made the right choice marrying him."

Jae Kyung patted her back. "Do you trust Don Juan, Ga Eul? He is quite a charmer...I will say that. He tried his luck to charm me, once." Jae Kyung told her.

Yes, he did. It was to help Jan Di and Jun Pyo Sunbae.

Ga Eul watched the F4.

"I trust him." She said.

Jan Di smiled. "Ga Eul...you have so much belief in those two..." Jan Di told her.

"Woo Bin-iish is different from Yi Jung Sunbae. He likes taking things easy and as they arrive, he loves to laugh and play around." Ga Eul said as her eyes landed on her husband's form, the two of them were on the ivory couch; Jae Kyung was next to them, sitting on a red chair.

An agent walked into the room after knocking.

"Sir." He said. "You're requested to be present as this evening's banquet." Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul.

"We'll be present." He looked at his friend's next. "All of us." He replied.

The agent nodded his head. "You parents have went overseas to deal with some business, they need you to deal with the business here." The agent replied.

Woo Bin nodded his head and then the agent left the room.

"Jan Di, we need to go home. You should know by now that dinners and special occasions, banquets and such take place at night." Jun Pyo stated, grabbing her hand. Ji Hoo left with Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul stood up and walked to get her drink, which was on the other side of the room. She noticed it was only Yi Jung, Woo Bin and herself now, since their other friends had left.

Woo Bin got a call- business related.

Yi Jung walked up to Ga Eul and touched her shoulder.

"You're enjoying married life, Ga Eul Yang?" He asked with a smile.

Ga Eul turned around and faced him.

She nodded her head. "Woo Bin-iish is very good to me. What is not to enjoy?" She asked.

Yi Jung smiled. "You're right, of course. I can see you are very taken with him." He replied.

Yi Jung wanted to know if she was already in his bed or if she was Woo Bin's wife in name only. However, he was a gentleman, so he couldn't ask such a thing.

Ga Eul lowered her head, a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "How can I not be taken with him?" She asked. "He has done everything in his power to see I was comfortable."

"Let me remind you, Ga Eul Yang, that if I didn't make a foolish mistake; we would be together now." He replied.

"I know that much." She said.

"Just remember what you said about Soul mates." He retorted.

Ga Eul looked up to meet his eyes.

He was tempted to kiss her, but that wasn't right. She was, now, his best friend's wife.

Yi Jung sighed. "I'll see you two later." he announced.

Woo Bin watched them exchange words, which he couldn't hear, due to the fact he was at the other end of the room, his heart beat was deafing him, pounding against his rib cage, he took a seat behind a desk.

Yi Jung waved to his friend then he walked out.

Woo Bin got off the phone soon after.

"Sweet heart." He said in English this time. Ga Eul turned her head soon as she heard that comfortable nickname spill from his lips. "We need to get ready."

Ga Eul nodded her head and smiled.

Ga Eul was shown to her room by none other then Woo Bin. (Different rooms? Oh my O.o)

"I'll leave you to things now." He looked down at her, his eyes looking through hers.

Ga Eul looked up at him, searching his eyes for something she didn't know what. Again, she nodded her head, she didn't trust her voice at this moment.

After he left, Ga Eul took her shower.

What was going on with her? With just one look from Woo Bin-iish, her mouth could freeze in an instant.

"It has to be his power as F4's Don Juan, the seducer, it can't be something more to it then that, can it?" She asked herself.

When Ga Eul got out, she saw a robe was put on the door. She put the robe on and stepped out of the bathroom (which was at least three times as big as her apartment.)

"The F4 have everything." She stated simply as she walked into her bedroom an opened her closet.

She couldn't believe how many evening dresses Woo Bin bought her.

"I can't wear of all these in a lifetime!" She said, eyes wide.

Ga Eul grabbed the first dress she saw. A black dress and then she got on the floor of her closet and grabbed a pair of black heels.

She got ready.

. (black dress)

. (the back high heels)

A knock was on the door, only a few minutes later.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin said, waiting for her to open the door or to tell him to come in. He was tempted to just open it. But he had to remember he was also a gentleman.

"I'm dressed, come in." She replied. He opened the door and stared at her.

She turned around after she saw her reflection in the long mirror.

"You look..." He said, looking her over. "Beautiful."

Ga Eul blushed. His voice seemed sexy whenever he spoke to her.

"Thank you." she replied. She noticed something in his hand.

"Turn around." He said softly.

Ga Eul did after giving him a questionable look for a moment. He moved her hair, which was curled and undid the clasp to open a heart locket. He put it over her and fastened it.

Ga Eul looked at herself in the oval shaped mirror. "It's lovely, Woo Bin-iish." He smiled. "I know you don't like worldly goods but you...for just being who you are deserved it."

Ga Eul turned around, he started to walk away but she grabbed his arm and tilted her head up, her lips meeting with his. He pulled her closer, savoring the moment he had her in his arms.

She backed away. "Thank you." She ran her finger tips down the heart locket. "I'll cherish it." He smiled. "Come. Our guests have arrived." He told her, grabbing her arm with his hand-putting it in his arm.

They left her room.

The banquet was as extravagant as their wedding, Ga Eul noticed while she walked down the grand staircase with her husband, her arm was in his.

Woo Bin kept glacing over to his wife. The evening dress she chose showed all her curves, her attributes and Woo Bin found it hard not to look at her. It was the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she was dressed tonight. He wanted her love so badly.

Most of the night was spent shaking hands, people congratulating them and small talk. Woo Bin was speaking to some business men.

Yi Jung walked over to Ga Eul, who was at the other end of the room. Ga Eul was speaking to an olderly woman.

"Please excuse my interruption." He turned to the woman. "May I speak with you, Ga Eul Yang?" He asked. Ga Eul stared at him.

When they were away from everyone, Yi Jung spoke. "Starting off, you look lovely." He said.

Ga Eul gave him a small smile.

"Ga Eul Yang, I know I hurt you but I need to inquire..."

Ga Eul looked into his face.

"I know you think I am a scoundrel, but believe me, I never meant to hurt you." He said.

Ga Eul shook her head. "You're wrong." She retorted. "The night you took me out on that date when you introduced me to your father...you wanted to hurt me."

Yi Jung sighed. "Yes, I know. But that was then. I mean...now...right now...this year." He said.

Woo Bin turned an saw Ga Eul with Yi Jung, he wondered what his best friend was telling her.

Woo Bin turned around and spoke to a middle agd gentleman.

"Yi Jung Sunbae..."Ga Eul replied.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul Yang, is it too much to hope that you will forgive me?" He asked.

Woo Bin heard that part.

Yi Jung waited to hear Ga Eul speak. Woo Bin also wanted to know Ga Eul's answer.

Ga Eul nodded her head. "I forgive you." She said.

When the banquet came to it's end, the last guest had left, Ga Eul sighed as she poured herself a glass of champagne. Woo Bin watched her.

"You should never drink alone." He said taking a seat, with a smile.

Ga Eul smiled at him then took a seat.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

Ga Eul looked at him, got an extra glass and poured him so champagne.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "Yeah." He replied as he took another gulp of his drink.

"I don't have to explain and yet you know what I mean." She kept her eyes on him. Woo Bin smiled.

After she finished her drink, she walked out of the room heading towards the staircase. Woo Bin watched her, he walked towards her, quickining his pace and picking her up by the grand staircase, where they came down together, earlier this night.

"Ga Eul." He said as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you but for tonight, can you pretend I'm Yi Jung and love me?" Woo Bin asked, softly, tenderly as he walked up the stairs, still carrying Ga Eul, who was dazed.

Ga Eul made up her mind then. She wanted to feel his embrace, which was so strong that she felt no harm could come to her when she was in his arms. She wanted to feel that emotion when touched her, kissed her.

When they were in his room, which had the dim lighting effect that spoke of romance in the air, he put her down.

Ga Eul stared up at him, wetting her lips with her tongue.

watch?v=oBAPFTYGwhY (Play this theme for the rest of this chapter...it FITS, no? O.o)

Woo Bin lend downward and kissed Ga Eul. He felt her arms encircle him, her arms were now on his back, pulling him closer to her. They continued to kiss, their kisses intensified. He moaned against her lips. Ga Eul grew brave and removed his tie and his shirt. Woo Bin turned her around upzipping her dress, agonizingly slow, he kissed and sucked her neck. She gasped. She turned around and he smiled then picked her up and lowered her to his bed. He ran a hand down her chest, she looked at him. He saw what color her under garments were. She sat up and undid his belt and he removed her garments. He pushed her down and removed his slacks and under garment. He looked at her.

"By God." He said in English. "You're beautiful."

He lowered his head and he found her lips again, they held hands on a pillow as they let their desires take over. He lowered his lower part of his body to hers.

Ga Eul pulled him close, her nails dugged into his back as she felt a sudden pain, he kissed her lips again and again, not getting enough of her taste, he brought a hand up and wipped her tears away. He rolled both of them around, the sheet was entangled around them, the sheet covered them half way their passion was going to new heights. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

They finished their night of passion, Ga Eul put her head on his chest, hearing his beating heart then she moved her head up, they shared another kiss after their love making.

Woo Bin put the sheet on them both.

After a while, Ga Eul spoke.

"I didn't pretend you were Yi Jung Sunabe." She said in the, now, dark room.

Woo Bin pretended to be asleep. When Ga Eul said nothing more, he watched her silhouette in the dark. He turned his head, his eyes were open, he was spaced out.

Perhaps there was hope that she would fall in love with him, after all.

End 5...

Phew, my first love scene...I wanted something that was just sexy and romantic, nothing to far out there...I hope I succeed in doing just that... 


End file.
